Up in flames
by MyLittleBlackAngel
Summary: Bonnie meets Damon at the Grill but ignores him. But what Damon want's Damon get's. Okay that was a sh!t summary...


Up in flames

C1,Coming back for more

"Take me down, but take it easy  
>Make me think but don't deceive me<br>Torture me by taking your time"

The two back up singers sang their line, "Talk to me, talk to me"

I stared into the crowd and smiled. I felt so comfortable up here. Everyone's eyes were on me and only me. I gripped the mic in my hand and continued singing.

"'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight<p>

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
>And I feel a little better than I did before<br>And if I never see your face again I don't mind  
>'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight"<p>

I let go of the mic and bowed. The crowd clapped and whistled. I smiled at them and blew a kiss.

"Thank you" I called and walked down the stairs to the bar. The crowd had returned to playing pool, talking and drinking.

"Your were amazing, Bon," my friend Vicki told me as she wiped a glass with a white towel. "You want a drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, I gotta get home" I told her, Vicki rolled her eyes and placed the glass on the bench.

"Just one, 'comon" whined Vicki, her brown eyes sparkled. I sighed and held out my hand. Vicki smiled and poured some beer in the glass, quickly handing it to me. I took a sip.

"Hottie, looking your way, Bon" Vicki said straightening up and looking over my bare shoulder.

"Vicki, your definitions of hot are usually druggies who live with their mum's" I told her and Vicki rolled her eyes.

"Just look" she told me and climbed over the bar and turned me around. My mouth opened slightly.

There sitting at a table by himself was the hottest man I'd ever seen. He had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. He took a sip of his drink and sent a smirk my way, he motioned to the empty seat beside him. I smiled over at him and quickly turned back around to the bar, even though it was tempting to go over there and jump him.

"W-what are you _doing_? There is a guy over practically having sex with your body with his eyes and your just going to _turn around_?" Vicki asked me.

"I told you," I began and put the glass on the bar, "I need to go home" I said and reached for my jacket and put it over my dress.

"Gosh, your soo boring!" whined Vicki.

"I love you too!" I called as I walked out of the Grill. The cold air hit me and sent a chill up my spine. I shivered and wrapped the jacket over me.

No one was in the street, only a drunk man talking to a lamp post. Mystic Falls was the quietest and smallest town I'd lived in.

I pulled out my phone. Two missed calls. One from my bestfriend Elena and one from my ex Tyler. I rolled my eyes. When will this dumb ass stop calling me, I broke up with him three months ago? I had a text message from my dad.

_Hey, Bonnie. I'm sorry I can't be home tonight I've got to travel to New york for work, I'll be back in a few days. Go to bed early for school tomorrow.  
>~Dad<em>

I sighed. He's never home, I thought glumly and chuckled. What a bad parent, leaving an eight-teen year old home by herself, child services will be knocking on the door step soon.

I was nearly home now, I just had to walk three more blocks up and turn left. Goosebumps arose on my arms as another chill ran through my body. I hugged the jacket closer to me.

The night was silent and no stars were in the black sky. Suddenly the sound of foot steps ran through my ears. I turned around but no one was there.

It's just my imagination, I told myself, frowning. I started to walk home quickly, my heels made loud sounds against the concrete.

"_Bonnie_" I heard my name being whispered and spun around. The street was desolate. Then I saw it, standing across the street was a shadowy figure. My heart stopped beating for a second and fear ran through my body. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed 911. I waited as they connected my call, my hands dipped into my pocket and pulled out the house keys.

"Hello?" asked the voice. Relief swelled through me.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie Bennett and I think I'm being followed" I said and glanced over my shoulder. Sure enough, the figure was walking towards me. I started running.

"Where are you?" asked the voice.

"I'm-" before I could tell them the phone was flung out of my hands and I was pushed against a wall of a house. I could hear my phone smash on the hard concrete.

I let out a scream and looked up at my attacker. It was him, the man from the Grill. His eyes were like a predators. My breathing was hard and fast.

"Hello, Bonnie" he said and his teeth pierced into my neck. I let out an ear piercing scream.

...

**The next day,**

"Mmmm" I sighed as I rolled to my side in bed. The warm sun shown onto me throw the curtains. My eyes opened slowly and I blinked.

Suddenly it hit me, this room. The walls were painted blue and the window was huge compared to my small one. I sat up in a bolt, the thin silky white sheet fell off my chest. I looked down at what I was wearing. A black lacy bra and matching panties.

What the hell? This place looked like some dirty hotel. I looked on the other side of the bed. It looked like it had been untouched. My brows furrowed together. Where am I? Please tell me I didn't have a one night stand, it didn't end up well last time.

Slowly, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A long silky night gown hung on a rack. I pulled it over my body and looked in the mirror with a gasp. My hands lightly touched my neck.

Dried, crimson blood stained my caramel skin, above was a huge bit mark. I was shaking and tears swelled into my eyes.

What happened? The worse thing about this was that I didn't remember anything. I frowned deeply and shrugged of the gown to examine the rest of my body.

Boobs all good, stomach all good, legs all good, ass all...

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled. There at the bottom of my back was a tattoo written in cursive.

_Damon's property_

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Song: If I never see you face again by Maroon 5 and Rihanna **

**Disclaimer, I don't own The Vampire Diaries characters or Maroon 5 and Rihanna's song. **


End file.
